<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В зеркале by Limlis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632746">В зеркале</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis'>Limlis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Fetish, Other, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Съемки Mein Teil, процесс превращения в фрау и кто-то незнакомый, но прекрасный, смотрящий из отражения</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В зеркале</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На веках будто тяжесть, а ресницы едва ощутимо слипаются, но Шнайдер быстро привыкает к новому ощущению. Из зеркала на него смотрит… кто-то. Шнайдер еще не решил кто это. Подведенные глаза с подчеркнуто черными ресницами и розовыми тенями, яркая помада бордового оттенка, выделенные аккуратными уголками брови. В глазах — растерянность. Она? Она еще не поняла, что произошло. На парике подкручивают последние прядки, приводят его в товарный вид, поэтому он смотрит на свои волосы и задумчиво зачесывает пальцами челку на бок, чтобы не мешалась и не торчала. Ногти уже покрыты красным, подчеркнуть губы, лаком, но пока нет украшений — это все еще его руки. Гримерша, у которой ладони все сплошь в разводах тонального крема и ярких румян, подходит к нему со спины, аккуратно удерживая парик. Шнайдер помогает ей, и вот в зеркале уже еще немножко не он — оформленное лицо, обрамленное светлыми завитками, легкий интерес, такое почти детское любопытство в широко распахнутых глазах. Шнайдер придирчиво рассматривает лицо и макияж, но не находит изъянов.</p>
<p>— А я почти и забыл, как тебе идут накрашенные губы, — беззлобно хмыкает за спиной Флаке, ожидающий свой очереди. — Знаешь, моя жена придумала наносить чуть более светлый оттенок помады посередине верхней и нижней губ.</p>
<p>Флаке встает с диванчика, на котором до этого преспокойно читал, идет к столику. Гримерша сначала задумывается, потом возбужденно, согласно кивает, выискивая в огромной косметичке нужный оттенок. Шнайдер следит за тем, как тонкие пальцы Флаке перехватывают коралловый тюбик, выдавливают немного блеска. Он покорно раскрывает губы, и Флаке мягкими движениями оставляет пару пятнышек, предоставляя Шнайдеру самому распределить цвет и убедиться в том, что все на его губах идеально. Шнайдер убеждается. И улыбается.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Стоя обнаженным посреди комнаты, Шнайдер растерянно вертит в руках комплект белья. Наверно, это было опрометчивым решением — согласиться на такое. Предложить такое! Но Шнайдер подумал, что если уж и быть женщиной, вживаться в роль «мамочки», то все должно быть на сто процентов аутентично. Макияж, парик, украшения, одежда и каблуки. И, конечно же, лиф и трусики. Наверно, белье такого размера не стоит называть трусиками, но они такие узкие и тугие по сравнению с привычными для Шнайдера мужскими трусами, что… Он совершенно не представляет, как наденет это и будет находиться в кадре в этом по меньшей мере час. А комплект уже ожидает его. Ничего лишнего, ничего сверх: теплый оттенок белого, практически без кружев, полностью без бантиков и чего-то подобного. Тонкая, мягкая ткань, нежно льнущая к коже. Нахмурившись, Шнайдер поправляет заправленный между бедер член. Немного непривычно и неудобно, но неожиданно совсем не больно. Не так, как он представлял себе. Комплект все еще смущает.</p>
<p>— Прости, я не помешал? — в помещение входит Оливер. Судя по куртке и шапке он только что приехал и не успел ни переодеться, ни загримироваться. Шнайдер улыбается и качает головой. Он рад видеть Оливера.</p>
<p>— Нет конечно, проходи. Ты, на самом деле, очень вовремя. Не поможешь мне с этим?</p>
<p>Он кивает на вешалку с бельем, и Оливер, поставив сумку около стола, кивает. Шнайдер торопливо стягивает с себя свои трусы, тянется за женскими. Оливер внимательно наблюдает, придерживает его под локоть. Шнайдер нервничает и спешит, шатается. Его волнует, что скажет Оливер по поводу спрятанного члена? Шнайдер не может разобраться в том, что ощущает.</p>
<p>— Решил так? — все же, Оливер не может удержаться от комментария. Шнайдер его не винит. Сам рассматривал себя в зеркало и с удивлением трогал так, будто ему снова шесть и его заинтересовала эта странная штука между ног.<br/>— Зоран сказал, что хочет взять несколько разных ракурсов, поэтому…</p>
<p>Шнайдер краснеет, теряет остатки мысли из головы и слов. Оливер подтягивает лямки трусиков выше ему на бока, натягивая ткань, и мажет пальцами напоследок между ног. Теперь черед лифа, и Оливер удивительно предупредительный и чуткий: просит Шнайдера продеть руки через бретели, а затем сам, без просьб, вызывается застегнуть крючки. В лифе нет косточек или подкладок: простая ткань, которая могла бы обхватить плоскую грудь и широкую грудную клетку.</p>
<p>Здесь тоже есть зеркало, и Шнайдер, затаив дыхание, наблюдает, как Оливер с сосредоточенным лицом орудует у него за спиной, пробегаясь пальцами в ложбинке позвоночника, а затем обхватывает и сжимает своими красивыми ладонями с длинными пальцами едва заполненные чашечки.</p>
<p>Она в зеркале вспыхивает румянцем смущения и удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Еще бы пояс для чулков — вообще отлично было бы.</p>
<p>У Оливера удивительно умиротворенный голос.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Сморщив нос, Шнайдер старается осторожно подтянуть тонкий капрон выше, но, наверно, последний сеанс маникюра был не совсем удачным, и что-то на ногте снова цепляется за ткань. Он боится порвать чулки, пустить по телесному цвета полотну стрелку, но не может же он выйти сниматься без чего-то, закрывающего ноги? Брить их он не стал, а светить волосками в кадре не хочется — женщина же он в конце концов? Да и прохладно в огромном помещении, обшитом металлом, пусть и преграда будет минимальной. Сидеть в гримерной вечно он тоже не может, и ситуация кажется безвыходной, когда позади что-то звякает, а затем раздается тихое чертыханье.</p>
<p>Шнайдер стремительно оборачивается — это Тилль. Застыл растерянным истуканом у двери и выглядит испуганным мальчишкой, застуканным у окна женской бани. Шнайдер едва заметно улыбается.</p>
<p>Тилль сжимает в руках свой кожаный ошейник и переминается с ноги на ногу. В зеркале давно уже не Шнайдер, не он — кто-то смутно знакомый, в лифе и трусиках, подтянутых повыше, с ровным пахом и кокетливым пояском, обнимающим талию. Шнайдер улыбается уже без утайки и манит Тилля пальцем.</p>
<p>Тот ступает тяжело, медленно, но до крайности покорно, не сводя горящего взгляда. Пялится откровенно, без утайки, и падает на колени даже раньше, чем Шнайдер успевает подумать о чем-то подобном.</p>
<p>Широкие ладони Тилля смотрятся удивительно гармонично с капроновой гармошкой в них, и Шнайдер, рассматривая темную склоненную макушку у своих ног, медленно выпрямляет одну ногу, позволяя Тиллю…</p>
<p>Тот действует осторожно, нежно, почти благоговейно. Медленно, боязливо тянет ткань вверх, расправляя складочки и неровности, следя, чтобы все было ровно. Чтобы она была довольна.</p>
<p>Шнайдер задыхается. Тилль задевает пальцами голую, будто наэлектризованную кожу, прижимается на мгновение подушечками к внутренней стороне бедра, там, где пульсирует кровь, считает бешеный пульс — и отодвигается, перестает обжигать кожу дыханием.</p>
<p>Вторая нога. И снова — бедра, внутренняя их сторона, и едва заметные, волнующие воображение изгибы под трусиками. Щелканье застежек.</p>
<p>Тилль вжимается губами под колено, уже скрытое капроном, а затем вскидывает благодарный взгляд, наслаждаясь ласковым поглаживанием по волосам. Она в зеркале все четче. И она счастливо улыбается.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Рихард приходит уже с вполне четкой и определенной целью. Его цепкий, внимательный, разгоряченный дракой — пусть и ее изображением — взгляд скользит по комнате, безошибочно вычленяя в обстановке блузку, шарфик, пиджак. А затем останавливается, и кожа под этим взглядом плавится, и Шнайдер выпрямляется, изломанными нервной дрожью пальцами придерживая на талии юбку.</p>
<p>Рихард надвигается неумолимо. Он почти страшный со своим немигающим взглядом, и его ладони такие горячие, когда мягко прижимаются к коже, оглаживают бока, ведут выше, цепляя мягкий, узорчатый край лифа, с намеком поддевая тугую застежку.</p>
<p>Рихард прижимается теснее, ведет ладонями вверх и вниз, заставляя ее качать бедрами из стороны в сторону в плавных, текучих движениях, во все времена означавших одну единственную вещь. Их отражение в зеркале выглядит гармонично и прекрасно.</p>
<p>Рихард вскидывает руку, желая приласкать пальцами приоткрытые чувственные губы, но останавливается, опасаясь размазать помаду. Только ведет над самой кожей, покалывая статическим током и обещаниями. А затем подтягивает юбку до нужной высоты и тихо вжикает молнией.</p>
<p>— Тебе очень идет.</p>
<p>Рихард вздыхает и звучит сожалеюще. Снова смотрит над плечом в глаза отражению, улавливая и удовольствие и наслаждение собой в незнакомом взгляде на почти незнакомом лице.</p>
<p>— Ты прекрасна.</p>
<p>Она только прикрывает глаза и откидывается на его плечо, позволяя себе мгновение слабости.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>— Пауль, не поможешь мне?</p>
<p>Пауль, со стаканчиком кофе и в своих баснословно дорогих обносках, хочет найти в гримерной баночку с белой пудрой, когда слышит голос, а затем и застывает на месте, покоренный зрелищем. Смотрит несколько секунд нечитаемым взглядом, после, оставив кофе на столике, подходит ближе.</p>
<p>Шнайдер поставила ногу в незастегнутой туфле на стул и выглядит до странности развратно, ожидая к себе внимания. Зная, что добьется его, что Пауль покорно подойдет ближе, наклонится, и застегнет неудобную застежку, в последний момент поймав наманикюренные пальцы и прижавшись к ним носом и щекой. А затем проделает то же самое со второй ногой, и погладит выпирающую косточку щиколотки, и свод стопы через узкую прорезь в ремешках обуви.</p>
<p>Пауль выпрямляется и получает благосклонный поцелуй между бровей.</p>
<p>В зеркале уже нет ее, только он один — растерянный чужой красотой и уверенностью в себе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>